Love Calling
by purplepeace
Summary: Troy chuckled. "I don't think I'm ever going to be bored with you around, Gabriella." Gabriella Montez has no idea what she has gotten herself into when she moves in with cocky and handsome Troy Bolton. And between steamy kisses and failed plans of seduction, she's in for one hell of a ride.
1. Big dreams, celebrities out of control

_23 year old Gabriella Montez has her dream come true after her boss promotes her. She moves in with cocky and handsome 24 year old NBA star Troy Bolton. What can go wrong there?...Everything...or atleast until new feelings are developed..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Big dreams, celebrities out of control**

23 year old Gabriella Montez sighed as she slowly walked down the hallway to her boss's office. About a minute ago she had been told by her boss's assistant Jaime, that she wanted to see her. Gabriella started panicking. What if she got moved to a lower category? Had she done something wrong to make her boss mad at her? Was she being fired? She took a deep breath once she stood outside her boss's office door and slowly knocked on the door before turning the handle and opening it with a million questions running through her mind. Gabriella walked into the office and saw her boss furiously typing at her computer. She cleared her throat making her boss Samara jump a little.

"Gabriella," Samara smiled, "Come in, sit down."

Gabriella sat on one of the leather chairs on the other side of the desk. "Jamie told me you wanted to see me immediately. Is anything wrong? Have I done anything to upset you? Are you-"

Gabriella was cut off by Samara, "Gabriella, you're not going to get fired or anything like that." She sighed in relief and looked down at her fiddling hands blushing. "As a matter of fact, quite the opposite." Gabriella frowned and looked up at her boss confused. "I have decided to promote you due to all your hard work, and will be giving you the chance to become the head editor for the fashion section of our magazine, Vouge. You will have to go to our Los Angeles headquarters **(A/N I don't know what their offices are called so I'm just calling it headquarters) **for 6 months as head editor of the fashion section. After 6 months it will be decided whether you can stay as head editor permanently, or if it just isn't your calling."

Gabriella bit her lip to stop a girlish squeal from escaping her mouth, "Oh my gosh, are you serious? I-I mean thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me! I've dreamed of this moment my whole life! Thank you so much."

"You deserve it," Samara smiled, "You will have to leave next week for your flight. I have already arranged for your tickets and flight, however you'll have to find somewhere to stay for 6 months."

Gabriella stood up and smiled, "Thank you again, this means so much to me. I won't disappoint you."

"Good, now if you will excuse me, i have a meeting to attend." Samara said before grabbing her suitcase and walking out of her office.

Gabriella finally let out that girlish squeal that she had been keeping in for 5 minutes and jumped in happiness. She was going in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

24 year old Troy Bolton groaned as he rubbed his left temple and squeezed his eyes shut. He had gone to a party the night before and had gotten drunk just half an hour after he arrived at the party. He had no memory of the night before and couldn't remember what he had done, or who he had done. Troy rubbed his eyes and read the time on his clock on his bedside table, _9:26,_ great he was late for basketball practice. He dropped his head back on his pillow and groaned again. His head was pounding and he felt like someone was smashing his head against a rock. A large one too.

"Yo hoops," Came the voice of his bushy haired best friend Chad Danforth, "Time to get up, got you some coffee and a bagel to wash away some of that hangover from last night. Oh and also, I got something you might want to see."

"See what?" Troy asked while blinking and trying to adjust his eyes to the light in the room

"Go have a shower and clean up then I'll show you," Chad said as he gave him a glass of water.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He walked to his bathroom, stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower and opened the water, letting it fall down his naked body. 10 minutes later he got out of the shower feeling much better and wrapped a towel around his waist. Running a hand through his damp wet hair he walked to his wardrobe and took out a pair of clean boxers, red basketball shorts and a white Nike t-shirt. After getting changed, he walked down the stairs of his house and went to the kitchen where Chad was sitting on a stool reading a magazine.

"Feeling better?" Chad asked.

"Much." Troy smiled while taking a sip of his coffee. "So what was it that you wanted to show me earlier?"

"This," Chad said, throwing the magazine he was reading earlier to Troy who frowned.

"What do you want me to do to this?" Troy asks gesturing to the magazine.

"Read it. The cover page."

Troy looked at the cover page of the magazine and inwardly groaned. There was a big photo of him drinking alcohol with a blond haired girl and a ginger haired girl on either side of him and on top of the photo was written _'Bolton getting out of control?', _This was probably the millionth time there was a headline like that on a magazine about him but he didn't care as long as he had his 'fun'. _"_I have to admit, those two girls were quite good company," Troy smirked as he remembered his activities at the party the night before.

Chad shook his head, "Dude you should be practising for our playoffs against the Celtics this season, not getting drunk with random girls and missing practice. Speaking of which, coach wasn't too happy when you missed practice today."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad you know I'll be more than ready for the playoffs this season and ill just shoot some hoops out at the back later on to make up for practice."

"Whatever, you just stick to your game for playoffs and I'm gonna be off your back."

"Oh don't worry; I won't just be sticking to one game."

"Dude, that's disgusting."

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first HSM story and im really excited about writing it. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the tralier and made me feel like the story was worth a shot to continue. Also im really sorry it took me so long to update, i have been really busy with school and exams so i havent had much time to update.**

**It may take me a few weeks to update the next chapter since i still havent written it but ill try my best.**

**Love purplepeace :)**


	2. Pack your bags

**Chapter 2: **

"Mum, I'm home!" Gabriella called out as she walked through the hallway to the kitchen where her mum was reading a magazine.

"Hello mija, how was work today?" her mother, Maria Montez asked.

"Oh my gosh you won't believe what happened at work today! I got promoted! I'll be going to L.A. next week for 6 months as a trial and if I'm good enough I'll be able to stay as editor of the fashion category of the magazine permanently!" Gabriella exclaimed, beaming with happiness.

Maria jumped off her chair and hugged her daughter while smiling, "Congratulations sweetie, I'm so proud of you!"

"And she has already arranged me to fly first class!"

Maria smiled at her daughter, "that's great honey. So where will you be staying?"

Gabriella's smile fell after she realised she had no place to stay at L.A. "I forgot about that, I can't believe it, I was so close to having my dream come true, yet so far."

"Oh come on, there has to be some way we can get you a place to stay there, we'll figure something out," Maria encouraged.

"Mum I can't go all the way to LA, I don't have an apartment, a place to stay, I don't even know anyone there," Gabriella sighed sadly. "I'll just tell samara I can't take the job."

"Gabi-"

Gabriella shook her head, "No mum, just leave it, I'll tell samara I can't take the job tomorrow and we'll pretend this never happened, okay?"

Maria sighed sadly as she watched her daughter walk out of the kitchen. She hated it when her daughter was upset and would do anything to make her happy again. Unfortunately she couldn't do much this time.

* * *

"-I know, and then he just walked off without warning." Lucille Bolton laughed as she poured coffee in two cups.

"Men," Maria chuckled as she shook her head, amused.

"So I heard your daughter Gabriella got promoted," Lucille said before taking a sip of her coffee and sitting down next to her best friend.

"Yeah, she did and I'm so proud of her, but unfortunately she can't go because she has to fly all the way to L.A. and has nowhere to stay for 6 months." Maria sighed.

"Well she can always stay with my son Troy. He's got his own house in L.A. and he's living all alone."

Maria smiled sadly at her best friend, "Lucille that's very nice of you, but wouldn't your son get bothered with Gabriella living with him, I mean they don't even know each other."

"Of course!" Lucille smiled. "Trust me it will be just fine."

Maria smiled and hugged Lucille, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy Gabriella will be when she finds out she will still be going to L.A. well I guess I better get going now, can't keep the good news waiting. I'll call you later." She quickly walked out of her best friend's house and ran to her car. Gabriella would be over the moon once she found out her dreams were actually going to come true.

* * *

_He fakes left, turns right, and shoots! _Troy thought as he shot his basketball into the basketball ring with a '_swish'_. He picked up the ball and was about to shoot again but was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He jogged to his phone and lay down,

(normal: Troy| _Italics: Lucille _)

'Hey mum'

'_Troy! Honey, how have you been?'_

'I've been great. Basketballs been going great'

'_Just basketball? Because I do remember seeing my son on the front cover of a magazine, drunk'_

Troy rolled his eyes, 'mum we've already been over this'

'_Never mind, that's not what I called for anyway'_

'What did you call for?'

'_Can't a mother call his son?'_

'Muuumm'

'_Okay anyway, I need you to clean one of your guest rooms'_

'What? Why? Are you coming over? If it's about the magazine thing then-'

'_No, I need you let one of my friends daughter stay at your place'_

'What? Mum, I need my privacy!'

'_If you want privacy then why are there photos of you drunk on the front cover of magazines all over the world?'_

'Fine! How long for?'

'_6 months'_

'What? No. No way. 6 months? Are you fu-'

'_Troy Alexander Bolton! Language! And yes 6 months and you are going to let Gabriella stay, she's a very nice girl and hopefully she'll somehow fix you up'_

'...is she hot?'

'_Troy!'_

'Fine, fine. When's she coming?'

'_Next week'_

After finishing his tiring conversation with his mum, Troy walked into his house and sighed. Truth was he was not happy with that Gabriella girl staying at his house for 6 whole months! He needed his privacy. He didn't even know her! Though one question that was still going through his head was, _is she hot? _(**A/N: i know, mawhore, but thats gonna change soon**)

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the couch at her house with a bucket of chocolate ice-cream in her hands watching _Finding nemo_. She was trying to lighten up her mood by watching her favourite movies. Unfortunately, it was failing miserably. She groaned as she threw her head backwards and hit it against the wall behind the couch. She winced and rubbed her head where she hit it against the wall. Why was this happening to her? She was a good person. She wasn't selfish or arrogant. Sure she had had one or two one night stands, but other than that she was all good. Why was this happening to her of all people? Her thoughts were interrupted after hearing the sound of a door opening then closing.

"Gabriella what are you doing with that bucket of fat?"

"It's not fat, it's light," Gabriella muttered.

"I don't care you should be packing right now. Not eating ice-cream and watching cartoons. Mija, that's not going to help you feel better."

"Yes it is, it's working perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"No. Wait, what should I be packing for?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, pack your bags, you're going to LA!" Maria exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Honey I got you a place to stay at LA. My friends' son Troy has a house there and you can stay with him."

Gabriella jumped up and down in joy, "Oh my god really? I have to pack, I'm going to LA!" She ran up to her room and started to pack her things. Her dream had finally come true, and nothing was going to stop her from claiming it.

* * *

**Okay theres second chapter. Gabriella and Troy will meet in the nnext chapter. I dont think ill be able to update too soon because schools starting in a few days so ill be pretty busy but ill try my best. Thankyou to everyone who reviewd, added the story to favourites etc.**

**love purplepeace :)**


	3. Bolton meets Montez

**Chapter 3: Bolton meets Montez**

**One week later…**

Gabriella was standing in front of the departing gates at the airport with her mum. She sighed as she looked at her mum with teary eyes. "Well then, I guess this is it," she said. Maria nodded tearfully and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you mum," Gabriella said softly.

Maria put her hands on her daughters shoulders and wiped her tears away, "I know mija, ill miss you too."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her tears and smiled sadly, "Ill call you when I get to L.A. okay?"

"Yes, yes, now go on, I don't want you to get late for your flight because of me," Maria smiled sadly. This had been the first time they would be separated for a long time in twenty-four years.

"Okay then, ill miss you, I love you mum," Gabriella said before she hugged her mum and walked towards the terminal.

Maria stood in the same spot and watched Gabriella walk away. "I love you too mija."

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I gripped onto my seat as the plane landed at the air-port in L.A. My flight had been terrible. No, actually terrible would be an understatement. I had been stuck sitting between an old ancient man who wouldn't stop snoring while sleeping for the past 9 hours and some hippie who drooled on me! That's right! He drooled on me! And then while I was walking back from the restroom the plane decided it was time to go through some turbulence so I fell on some old ladies lap who wouldn't stop glaring at me for the rest of the flight. While I was back in my seat, sitting and reading a magazine I could've sworn there was something crawling up my leg. Turns out it was the old guys leg while he was sleeping. I was stuck between a hippy and a pedophile. Oh just how much I love life. Oh and don't get me started on the food. There was a tooth in my salad. That's right, A TOOTH! How the hell did a tooth get in my salad? I'm pretty sure tooth fairy give you money, not teeth. So to sum it all up in one word, my flight was absolutely horrible.

After getting all my luggage I hailed a cab and drove to my destination. The cab stopped at a house. No wait that thing is humongous! A mansion! After checking with the driver that it was the actual correct address I was standing in front the mansion with all my luggage which consisted of two suit cases and one duffel bag. I couldn't believe it, I was going to live in a mansion! Yippee! I actually did one of those lame happy dances.

**Normal P.O.V**

Gabriella walked to the front door and knocked but no one answered. She looked over at the garage and saw a car parked there. She frowned before putting her hand on the door knob and slowly opening it. She peaked her head inside and called out hello before pulling her luggage into the house. She looked around in awe and slowly walked to what looked like the lounge room. Gabriella was so busy admiring the house that she hadn't realized she had just walked in on Troy making out with a blonde girl.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb - wait, you're Troy Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"No, I'm Paris Hilton," Troy said sarcastically. "Who are you and what are you doing here in my house?"

"More like mansion," Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Umm, I'm Gabriella Montez, your mum arranged for me to be staying here…with you."

Troy looked at Gabriella up and down. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen with tan olive skin, chocolate brown eyes that could make you melt, soft dark brown curls that fell over her shoulders to he waist and a killer curvy body. "You're hot, nice legs," he said with a smirk while checking out her legs which to his pleasure, he could see a lot of since she was wearing short denim shorts.

The blonde who Troy was making out with before and was long forgotten scoffed before walking out and pushing past Gabriella who didn't know whether to be flattered by his 'complements' or angry at him for being a manwhore. It was part of his reputation anyway.

"So," Gabriella cleared her throat trying reduce the awkwardness.

"Don't mind err…Sally, she'll get over it," Troy said with a shrug.

Gabriella frowned, she was already starting to dislike Troy. Sure In magazines and stuff they said he was with a different girl every week making him probably the biggest player in the whole of U.S.A but he was just being a dick now. "So where am I going to be staying?"

"Follow me." Troy said as he got up and walked to the foyer and walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Your room is right next to mine, so if you had a bad dream or anything, you can just come sleep with me," he said with a wink.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before opening the door to her room. She gasped when she saw the room. It suited her perfectly. The room had cream colored walls, there was a white four post queen size bed on the left, then on the right there was a study desk with a bookshelf next to it and she had her own walk in closet as well as her own bathroom which even had a spa.

"Wonder what we could do it that," Troy smirked while looking at the spa.

Gabriella glared at him, "We? I don't think so Bolton. I am not going to be one of those girls you sleep with then dump the next day okay? ."

"Oh so we're doing the whole last name think now Montez?" Troy smirked, slightly amused.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked out the bathroom, "Don't you have to like go and practice basketball or something? Or are you just gonna' stand there having sexual fantasies?"

"I think I'm just going to stand here and have those sexual fantasies. Much more pleasuring. You and me in that spa, you under me screaming my name while I thrust-"

"Okay I think I've heard enough! I'm going to go unpack and you Bolton, are going to go an do…whatever you usually do, and no, don't tell me what, cause' I really don't want to know."

"Okay then, but you know you want to, see you later Montez," Troy smirked and winked before walking out her room.

Gabriella fell onto her back on her bed and sighed. Yes, Troy was amazingly handsome with that sexy smirk and those intense cobalt eyes and- no, no, no, Gabriella would not fall for his charms and good looks. She couldn't fall for some cocky arrogant guy who thinks he can get every girl. No. Gabriella Montez will not fall for Troy Bolton and his sexy smirk, not under any circumstances.

* * *

**hey guys, finally i updatedd! sorry it took me so long, ive been really busy and i was on writers block for a while so yeah. Ill try and update as soon as i can though!**

**love purplepeace :)**


	4. Morning Fiasco's

**Chapter 4: Morning Fiasco's **

Sunlight filtered through the curtains while Gabriella slowly drifted back to consciousness. While yawning and stretching her arms, she glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and read the time, _9:34_. She had had the most wonderful sleep in a long time that night. The soft cushions under her head felt soft like clouds and her mattress felt as if it were made of feathers.

A delicious smell drifted into her room and Gabriella heard sizzling down stairs. A smile made way onto her features. Maybe Troy decided to make her breakfast as a little welcome treat. Suddenly Gabriella was eager to leave her little haven (which her body seemed to be against) and go downstairs to greet Troy. She sprung out of her bed, her smile still on her face and walked out of her room before softly padding down the stairs.

Her smile soon turned into a frown when she heard a voice in the kitchen. Not a male voice, a female voice. Walking off the last steps of the stairs and across the shiny wooden floor boards, she stood against the wall separating the kitchen and the living area and peered around the corner at the two figures in the kitchen. Both were female; one dark haired lady who look to be in her early forties wearing what looked like a maids outfit and a young redhead who was sitting on one of the stools at the black marble kitchen island with her back to Gabriella. No sign of Troy.

"I asked for fat free milk in my coffee. Are you stupid or something?" the red head sneered at the maid.

The dark haired woman gave the red head a cold glare before answering through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry but we have no more fat free milk left so you'll have to deal with this."

"Well then go to the supermarket or something and buy some! I don't care! Just get me some fat free milk. Do you want me to gain three kilo's in one day? I'm not taking this crap!" Gabriella took this as her cue to enter the kitchen and help out the dark haired woman who she guessed was the house maid.

Clearing her throat, Gabriella slowly walked into the kitchen dreading what would happen to her considering the fact that both women (who were now staring at her) had bloody murder written all across their faces. Oh crap, she thought while looking around for something to shield her in case they started throwing kitchen knives at her. She kind of regretted her decision of interfering.

"Who the hell are you?" the redhead was watching Gabriella's every move with her eyes narrowed. She actually kind of reminded Gabriella of a snake.

Suddenly Gabriella felt very small and wanted to run back to her room and hide in her safe heavenly bed under the warm covers. "I-I'm Gabriella." The maids glare softened but snake woman still had her cold look.

"I didn't ask what your name is, I asked who you are. What is up with stupid people these days?" Gabriella's eyes widened at the red heads outburst. Who the hell did she think she was, sitting around and ordering things like a little brat when she didn't even live there?

"Oh you want to know who I am. Well for starters I have more rights in this house considering the fact that I actually live here and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat my staff with such disrespect. And if you don't like it then you can leave." Gabriella gave the redhead (who had a shocked look on her face) a fake sweet smile before continuing, "oh and don't worry, you won't be missed by anyone here Troy included since you're just one of his usual easy sluts he picks up for five minutes of entertainment and then dumps. Also, forget about leaving when you want. I want you out of this house. Now."

The redhead stared at Gabriella, speechless, before putting on a nasty glare and walking up to her face. "Listen bitch, I don't know who you think you are but don't you dare tell me what and what not to do-"

"Look it's the first day of the weekend and your face is pissing me off so just shut up, leave and never come back."

"Fine. I'll leave, but I'll be telling Troy about this and he won't be happy. You'll see. Tell him to call Macy when you see him."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Macy sauntered out of the kitchen. "Whatever."

"Thank you for that." Gabriella turned her head in a fast and sharp motion when the forgotten voice spoke up.

The maid had a small smile as she watched Gabriella smile sheepishly. "Sorry if I offended you in any way. I just got a little carried away."

The maid chuckled. "No, no. It's fine actually. It's good that you put that girl back in line, but I'm used to it so don't worry about it next time."

Gabriella bit her lip, "does this happen often?"

"Nearly every night."

"Why hasn't Troy done anything about it?"

"I haven't told him about it."

"Then why don't you talk to him about it? I mean these girls have no right to treat you like that."

"I think Troy giving me this job is enough and I don't want to put pointless problems on his shoulders. Without him I would be jobless right now. It was very kind of him to let me work here." After seeing the look of disbelief pass Gabriella's she smiled softly, "Troy is actually a very nice boy you know, sure he has some bad habits, but other than that he is very sweet."

Gabriella still didn't believe what she was hearing. If Troy was so _sweet, _then why did he take home a different girl every night? Sure she thought the media was over exaggerating his situation a bit, but after the events of the day before and that morning, she was beginning to believe otherwise. _Ugh I've had enough of Troy on my mind for a day, this isn't healthy,_ she thought feeling irritated. "So uh, I didn't introduce myself properly," she said, trying to change the subject. "I'm Gabriella, I don't know if Lucille told you about me but I'll be staying here for a while."

"Yes, she did tell me about you actually. My name is Rosetta but you can call me Rose, Rosie whatever you like." Rosetta could tell the younger girl wanted to change the subject so she played along. "So Lucille told me you're the new editor in the fashion section of your magazine. That's impressive."

A soft blush tinted Gabriella's cheeks. "Yeah, uh I guess it's kinda been my dream since high school. I'm really excited to start working."

"Wow. Excited to go to work. That's not something I often hear."

Gabriella whipped her head around and saw Troy walk into the kitchen, a teasing grin on his handsome face.

"Morning Rose. Gabriella," he greeted, sending Rose a smile and Gabriella a wink.

"Morning," Gabriella mumbled, looking down at the countertop.

Rosetta seemed to be in a better mood despite the fiasco earlier. "Good morning Troy. Well I have to go grocery shopping and get some fat free milk," she gave Gabriella a secret smile that was not missed by Troy. Gabriella couldn't help but grin and roll her eyes.

Troy, who had been standing next to Rosetta, across from Gabriella, gave her a questioning look as Rosetta left the kitchen. "Hey Rosetta," he called after the maid, "your payment from last week's on the table in the foyer."

"Thanks Troy!"

"So what was that about?" Troy casually asked as he took out a plate from the cupboard.

Gabriella looked up at him innocently. "What was what about?"

Rolling his eyes, Troy put some fried bacon on his plate, "don't act all innocent. I saw that look Rosie gave you. What happened before I came?"

"Wow. Are all basketball players nosy like this?"

"Come on Gabriella, was it… oh, I get it," Troy had a smug grin playing his lips.

Gabriella gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

"You must have run into Rachel this morning, no wait it was Candice, no, not her…" the blue eyed man pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to recall what the name of the girl was. "Kate? No. Janet… who was Janet again? Merlin… don't think so. Ah! Yes! Maureen. I knew it started with an M."

Gabriella watched Troy smirk with satisfaction incredulously. What was wrong with this guy?

"No. It was Macy. Asshole. And so what if I ran into her?" Troy raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You're jealous."

"Excuse me? Me? Jealous? Ha ha, funny joke."

Troy continued smirking. "Yep. You're jealous that Maure-" he stopped and corrected himself after receiving a glare from Gabriella. "_Macy_, got to spend such an amazing night with me."

Gabriella scoffed. "Is that why the house was so quiet last night?"

"Soundproof rooms baby," Troy gave Gabriella a sexy wink. "So you didn't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"Deny being jealous."

"I am not jealous! There, happy?"

"Sure, whatever."

Gabriella let out a scream of frustration. "Look, just because you're a little… incredibly hot, doesn't mean every single girl will fall at your feet."

Troy grinned. "You think I'm hot? I think so too."

"Arrgh!" Gabriella walked out of the kitchen with leaving Troy who was still grinning.

Troy watched as the petite brunette left the kitchen. He liked her. There was something different about her and for once a girl didn't fall at his feet with one glance. This made the brunette beauty even more desirable. Troy wasn't sure why he didn't fall at his feet. But he was sure of one thing. Troy Bolton wanted Gabriella Montez.

And he wanted her bad.

* * *

**Ohhhhh myyyy goddddd, if anyone wants to kill me I give you the permission right now (but then there will be no more love calling chapters sooo... hehehe :P)**

**I am sosososos sorry for not updating in so long! its been like what? nearly a year? I guess i've been sooo busy with exams, family problems, school and writers block. I PROMISE i will try and update sooner from now on. This chapter was originally meant to be like 3 times longer but I have to edit some parts. The next chapter just needs some editing and typing so it'll probably be put up sometime next week.**

**Oh and also, i've made a teeeeny tiiiiny change to the story plot. Instead of having Troy hate Gabriella and all that, i want him to try and seduce her with his sexy pickup lines :P ahaha**

**Well i hope you'sss all liked this chapter and pretty please read and review :)**

**Peace out!**

**Love purple peaceee bro'sss ;)**


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin**

Later that day, Gabriella was curled up on a chair by the pool in the backyard, engrossed in her newest book obsession, _The Hunger Games. _The sun was beating down hard, making it a perfect day to cool down by the pool. Tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear, she continued to let herself be sucked into her book, not hearing the voices coming from inside the house.

"Hey Troy, you wanna get in the pool then…Whoa!" Gabriella snapped her head up towards the source of the voice and saw a dark skinned man with a huge afro standing at the doorway of the kitchen that lead to the back yard. The African-American man chuckled as he walked towards Gabriella. "Hey I'm Chad, Troy's friend. Wow this is the first time Troy has kept one of his err… girls around."

Gabriella scowled. "I am most definitely not one of Troy's whore's thank you. Actually, I'm just staying here because my job got moved here and I had no place to stay. And then Troy's mum just happens to be best friends with my mum, how this happened I have no idea. But anyway, so here I am, stuck with your man slut friend Troy."

"Well let me tell you, you are one lucky lady because not many people get to be around my sexiness for so long," Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy joined her and Chad by the pool with a cocky smile on his face that would have loved to slap off. No, punch off. That would be much more effective.

"I'd like to think otherwise," she commented dryly while creasing the corner of the page she was up to in her book and closing it.

"I already love this girl!" Chad exclaimed, grinning widely.

Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend, "well I'm guessing you two have already introduced yourselves to each other so I'll just introduce Gabriella to the rest of the gang."

"The gang?"

"Just a couple of close friends of ours. They come over every Saturday for a barbecue and a swim, well that stuff during the summer; it's kinda like a tradition. Come on, I'll introduce them to you."

Gabriella nodded and placed her book on her chair before standing up and following Troy inside the kitchen where she saw a few people talking. She nervously bit her lip and cast a glance at Chad who gave her a re-assuring smile. She wasn't usually this nervous when it came to meeting new people but she felt as If she needed to make a good impression on Troy's friends; she wasn't sure why; maybe because she'd probably be around them quite often.

Troy cleared his throat when they reached the kitchen, grabbing the attention of his friends. Gabriella nervously watched them glance at Troy for a second then slide their gazes to her. Suddenly she felt naked and exposed even though she wasn't wearing anything too revealing; just a t-shirt and old shorts. One of Troy's friends – a blonde girl, stared at Gabriella with a look of disgust while the others stared at her with curiosity.

"Troy I didn't know you kept your whore's around the house. Or is this one reserved for later?" the blonde girls bitter sweet voice cut through the awkward silence.

That last comment had triggered something in Gabriella. She wasn't nervous anymore. No, she was pissed. "Oh for fucks sake! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

The blonde seemed surprised for a moment before replacing her shocked expression with a sneer. "Why wouldn't we? Everyone knows that Troy doesn't do the whole relationship thing, so why would you be any different?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the blonde female who was now standing across from her with her arms crossed, mirroring her facial expression. Who was this girl? She sounded like a jealous and obsessed ex girlfriend! _Just when my mood simmers down from bitch number one, bitch number two comes along. Great, _she thought sarcastically.

The tension in the room was thick and no one dared to move or speak. Finally after what felt like eternity, Troy cleared his throat awkwardly, "uh guys, actually Gabriella isn't one of my uhh… toys… well unless I use my charms on her. But anyway, she's just staying here for a while until she can find her own place because her job got promoted. Her mum's actually best friends with my mum, so yeah."

"Did you just call me a toy?" Gabriella directed her glare at Troy who nervously took a step away from the angry brunette. For someone as short and petite as her, she sure could get scary when she was angry. It was actually kind of a turn on for Troy.

"What? N-no! That's not what I meant, I-"

The blonde girl smirked as she watched the brunette girl threaten her cousin. They were going to be great friends. "So uh, Gabriella right?" Gabriella snapped her head towards the blonde and slowly nodded her head, "sorry about that. It's just that, it's kind of weird seeing Troy with a girl and knowing that he hasn't slept with her. So I just kind of assumed that you were one of his you know… flings"

Gabriella's face softened after hearing the other woman's explanation; she could see where she was coming from. "It's fine. I guess I probably would have done the same if I were in your position."

"Hey! Why is everyone turning on me now?"

"Because you're always thinking with your dick instead of your brain," his cousin stated.

"That is, if he even has a brain," the brunette added, grinning.

Troy pouted at the two females who seemed to be bonding over insulting him. "Well guys I hope you are satisfied with damaging my self-esteem so much. Guys this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my cousin Sharpay," he gestured to the blonde girl who Gabriella had wanted to strangle just minutes ago.

Sharpay grinned at Gabriella, "I think we'll get along just fine."

Troy continued his introductions, "This is Taylor, Chad's girlfriend," a pretty African American who Gabriella guessed was Taylor smiled at her softly. "This is Ryan, my cousin and Sharpay's brother." Gabriella could tell by his similar features from the blonde hair to the almond shaped eyes that Ryan was related to Sharpay. Also he was wearing a pink hat that matched his sisters top perfectly.

"Hey."

The next person was a petite auburn haired female in the embrace of a dark haired man. "This is Kelsi and her boyfriend Jason."

Gabriella smiled at the couple, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"And last but not least, this is Zeke, our resident chef and Sharpay's boyfriend."

"Hey Gabriella," he greeted. There was something familiar about him, something to do with food. Gabriella racked her brain and finally recognized where she knew him from. Zeke Baylor, worldwide famous chef at only 22 years of age. He was a cooking legend. She couldn't believe she was in the same in the same room as him. Hell, she couldn't believe she was meeting him! Her mother would be so jealous if she knew.

"Hello. Wow, if my mum found out about you, she would come here to visit you every week."

Zeke chuckled. "I look forward to meeting her."

"Gosh I have to go by the pool right now or I'll melt alive! It's so hot in here!" Sharpay exclaimed, fanning herself with her hands.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to leave?" Chad asked cheekily, earning a smack on the back of his head from his girlfriend.

Various laughs and chuckles rung out through the room. They were all so easy going and genuine. Gabriella already loved everything about these people! Well with the exception of Troy's playboy antics.

"Well I'm gonna head out to the pool. The water is begging for me," Ryan announced before walking out to the backyard.

"I'm going to go and get changed. I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes," Gabriella called out as she began to leave the kitchen. Just as she was about to round the corner Troy called out her name. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around and gave the blue eyed man a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Uhh alright. What is it?"

"Wear your skimpiest bikini for me that makes you look the hottest," he flashed her pirate grin.

A look of disgust passed Gabriella's face before quickly being replaced by a mischievous smirk. "Okay Troy," she cooed while batting her eyelashes.

Troy was surprised at her sudden sultriness. Honestly, he had been expecting the brunette beauty to lash out at him instead of doing the exact opposite, but this was great anyway. She had finally fallen for his charms! "See you soon!" he gave her a wink before walking out of the kitchen.

Sharpay who had witnessed the whole scene frowned. Gabriella didn't seem like the type of girl that would fall for Troy's charms so easily, so why was she suddenly acting like a love sick puppy? However judging by the mischievous grin on her face, something was up. Shrugging the thought off, she followed the gang to the backyard where the cool air surrounding the swimming pool awaited her.

After Troy left the kitchen, Gabriella straight away turned on her heels and raced to her room. She rummaged through her clothes looking for an outfit that would surely surprise Troy. Her lips formed a smirk as she pulled out a _very_ revealing white bikini. Oh a surprise he would get.

* * *

The sun was beating down hard and if it wasn't for the pool located in the middle of the yard, anyone would have thought they were in the Sahara desert.

Troy sat up against the wall in the pool with his head thrown back in relaxation as his body indulged the coolness water. He hated to admit it but he was actually quite excited about Gabriella coming out in her bikini. God he felt like a little kid excited about getting a puppy for Christmas! But of course this was Gabriella and she was different to other girls. She didn't fall for his charms and good looks easily and as much as it frustrated him, it also intrigued him. Who was this girl and why was she so different?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter and an 'oh my god!' from Sharpay. Opening his eyes and turning his head over his shoulder towards the direction Chad and Taylor were looking, Troy's jaw dropped at the scene. It was Gabriella, except, just now how he expected.

She was fully clothed. Literally. A large sweater hung loosely on her frame and a pair of sweat pants to match. Other than that, she was wearing a woolen scarf that seemed to be suffocating her and thick socks. The best part was that it was one of the warmest days of the year. Was this girl crazy too?

After finally managing to find words in his vocabulary, Troy slowly ascended out of the pool and walked towards Gabriella who he could see already had beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "Gabriella are you okay? What are you wearing?" he noticed she kept on sneaking glances at his chest and abdomen and inwardly smirked. Yeah, he knew he had a great body too.

Gabriella snapped her eyes back to the blue eyed man who's _very_ attractive body kept on screaming 'fuck me!' At her. "Huh? Oh uhh…" she stuttered, taken off guard by his toned and chiseled chest covered in droplets of water. She saw one of the drops slide down his tanned neck to his chest, down his upper abdomen, sliding down further and further to is forbidden kingdom in an oh-so-tantalizing manner. She involuntarily shivered even though she was boiling under her thick clothes. Was it wrong that she wanted to jump him right there?

It took her a few seconds to remember her plan and regain her confidence. Troy had a look on his face that clearly said I-know-you-think-I'm-hot-and-you-can't-stop-staring-at-my-abs-and-you-want-to-fuck-me. Oh someone had to get rid of that big ego for him. "What's wrong Troy? Didn't you want me to wear something that would make me hottest?" she looked at him innocently.

Troy heard Sharpay snort in the background and narrowed his eyes at Gabriella. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. Here he had been waiting for Gabriella to come out in a skimpy bikini and yet she comes out of nowhere fully clothed and wearing socks.

She was wearing _socks_ in the middle of summer for crying out loud!

He could tell she was acting dumb on purpose, "no Gabriella, I said I wanted you to wear something that would make you _look_ hottest." He played along.

Gabriella giggled like a school girl, "whoops."

Troy chuckled and shook his head as he headed back to the pool. It was her that was going to suffer the most.

Gabriella let a smug grin spread on her face. _Ha! That teaches him that he can't always get what he wants!_

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi followed Gabriella back into the kitchen where they cornered her.

"Gabriella, as much as I love this plan of yours- and no don't deny it! You're the one that's going to suffer the most from it. I'm pretty sure you're sweating like a pig in these clothes," Sharpay wrinkled her nose before giving the brunette a small smile.

Letting out an overwhelming sigh, Gabriella fanned herself with her hands, "oh my god, you have no idea!"

Taylor let out a small laugh, "is it really worth it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to show him that he can't always get what he wants, you know?"

"Well you could do that… just minus the winter clothes," Kelsi bit her lip as the attention on the three girls was now on her. "Well, Gabriella doesn't have to be fully clothed to show Troy he can't always get what he wants. In fact, it's best if she does wear her skimpiest bikini," the three girls had blank expressions on their faces and Kelsi rolled her eyes. "She could wear it and show him what he's missing out on and how he can't get her. You know, kind of like teasing him…"

Gabriella's face brightened up at the new idea and Taylor shook her head with a smile tugging at her lips. Sharpay gave Kelsi a coy smile, "I can't believe _I _didn't think of that! I've taught you well Kelsi," she flashed her friend a teasing wink.

"Kelsi you're a genius! That's PERFECT!" Gabriella exclaimed, making Kelsi blush.

Taylor turned to Gabriella, "Gabriella, we need you to get changed into your most revealing biniki."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm already wearing it under this heap of clothes."

"Okay take off your clothes. Sharpay, Kelsi, go distract the boys and make sure no one comes in here." Sharpay and Kelsi nodded before heading outside to do as they were told. "Damn, Troy isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you girl!" Gabriella blushed slightly before turning around in a circle and giving Taylor a questioning look, "its perfect. Now all we need for you to do is make a big entrance. What's your show size?"

"Seven."

"Great. Here put these on." Taylor took off her shoes which happened to be high heeled wedges, and handed them to Gabriella.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously, "I'm not exactly…graceful in heels," she confessed.

Taylor shrugged it off. "Don't worry. You'll only have to walk a couple of meters. How hard can that be?" before Gabriella could answer she continued, "so I'm going to walk out and after a couple of minutes you go outside and make your grand entrance in those killer heels. Simple as that. You ready?"

Gabriella nodded uncertainly. If heels were involved, she didn't know how the outcome of the plan would turn out.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. The rest is all up to you Gabriella." And with that Taylor walked out of the kitchen, leaving Gabriella there staring at the shoes in her hands with uncertainty. She and high heeled shoes didn't mix. The last time Gabriella had worn heels was at co workers engagement party where she tripped and accidently pushes the soon-to-be-wed into the chocolate fountain. They had lost contact since. She shook the embarrassing memories away and stared to put the shoes on. It couldn't turn out that bad… right?

After successfully putting the shoes on, she stood up and slightly wobbled from being off balance. Gripping the counter near her, she practiced walking in the shoes before letting go and testing her high heel walking skills without using support. The only thing that could be said about it was that she survived. Barely.

Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, Gabriella noticed that two minutes had already gone by. It was time.

Gripping the walls as she slowly walked to the French doors separating her from the backyard, Gabriella took a deep breath and stood up straight with her shoulders pulled back and head held high. Pulling the double doors open, she carefully stepped into the warmth outside and a new found confidence found her way. A small smile tugged on her lips as she walked- no, sauntered towards Troy and his friends. They all stood in or by the pool with their backs to her so they couldn't see her entrance.

Just as she was about to clear her throat to make her presence known, she felt her right foot bend at an awkward angle before causing her knees to buck and give away underneath her. A squeak escaped her lips as she fell rather ungracefully on her backside. It seemed as the attention Gabriella had wanted a second ago came it's way to her because everyone's gazes were on her. _Kill. Me. Now_, she thought bitterly. An awkward silence hung in the air before Troy cleared his throat.

"Uh Gabriella, what are you doing on the floor?"

Taylor had a frown on her face, Kelsi looked wide eyed and Sharpay seemed to be failing miserably at keeping her laughter to herself.

Gabriella laughed awkwardly before running a hand through her loose curls, "uhh you know… just uh…"

"Yes?"

"I'm tanning?" It sounded more like a question than a statement."

"On the middle of the floor?"

"Yeah… It gives me a better chance at avoiding cancer…" Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She could not believe she had just said something that stupid! Now he was going to think she was a total freak!

"Wow, never heard that before," Gabriella smiled sheepishly before slowly standing up. She needed to finish her plan and one little accident wasn't going to get in her way. At first she wobbled a bit, but she regained her posture and a smirk tugged on her lips.

"I think I'm going to get in the pool now. The weather is just so hot and I would _love_ to get wet right now." Gabriella made sure to keep her eyes locked with troy's when she said the last part of her comment.

Troy licked his lips unconsciously, "that's what she said."

"Mm, maybe she'll say it again."

He recognized the mischievous grin on her face. If she wanted to play games then she was going to get a game alright. A smirk appeared on Troy's own lips, _Gabriella Montez, get ready for the biggest challenge of your life._

Gabriella had better watched her back. Oh and probably her front too.

* * *

**Thereeee we go! finally done! And as a little apology, I've made this chapter extra long. Wheew, I never i could write a chapter so long! Lol**

**I can't promise the next chapter will be uploaded anytime soon because i still have to write it out and atm i don't have any of that because my exams are coming up and i have to study study study! whop tee doo. Note the sarcasm! but of courseee i will try my BEST!**

**Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed/subscribed/favourited, you have no idea how much it means to me! :D**

**Hope you all have a great day ;)**

**Peace out!**

**Love purple peaceeeee :) **


	6. Guilty Pleasure

**Chapter 7: Guilty Pleasure**

Gabriella didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or frustrated at the moment. Her plan seemed to be working. Kind of. And at the same time, it didn't seem to have that much of an effect on Troy. The only good thing that seemed to be happening was the glances he'd secretly give her every ten seconds. It's like he was trying to catch her red handed. Not that she was up to anything…

She didn't know what would fully grab his attention without being too obvious. It's not like she could start moaning about how good the water felt in the heated weather. That'd scare her new friends away and would make her sound like a horny freak. That was Troy's job. But she'd already swam past him numerous times, even accidently slapping his butt while at it. She'd even stretched her neck in a way she hoped was provocative while sitting in the spa with him. She noticed he glanced at her neck and chest while she had done that but that was it. No sex related comments, no moves, nothing. And it was driving her CRAZY! Not that she _wanted_ him to make moves on her or anything…

Nothing was having an effect on him. He just sat there and joked around with his friends.

She let a sigh escape her lips as she swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out, making sure not to slip and make herself look like a total klutz again. She walked inside the house, into the kitchen and noticed that it was empty. Good, she needed some peace right now.

Troy discreetly watched as Gabriella left the backyard and walked into the kitchen. He knew that she had been trying to seduce him and get his attention all afternoon; he was a player, not an idiot. But what he didn't know was _why_ and what she was playing at.

After glancing around to make sure everyone but Gabriella was in the yard, he excused himself and went inside the kitchen after the brunette. He straightaway found her with her back to him when he walked inside. As he quietly walked towards her, he admired her figure and her backside with a smirk. She had a bangin' body (pun intended). He stood about two feet away from the brunette. Enough to cage her if she tried to escape him.

Gabriella didn't need to turn around to realise that Troy was standing behind her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and invading her personal space. His husky breath kissed the back of her neck, causing the hairs on her neck to rise.

"I know what game you're playing," his smooth voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," Gabriella stuttered as she gripped the counter in front of her tightly.

She suddenly felt his hard body cage her against the counter, flushing their bodies together.

"Oh really?" Troy murmured as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure about that Gabriella?"

Gabriella took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Troy gently descend his smooth lips to her neck and softly brush them against it. The small action caused ripples of pleasure to course through her body and as much as she hated the way her body reacted to the touch of the devilishly sexy man standing behind her, she couldn't help but love it as well. It was her guilty pleasure.

_No, no, no! _Gabriella's mind screamed at her as Troy began to pamper her neck with soft kisses. Her mind was starting to grow foggy as Troy's lips made their way under her ear and softly nibbled on it. His hands gripped her hips and Gabriella bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her lips. Damn him, he made her feel _so_ good. But she had to stop him before this got out of cont- OH! Maybe a little later.

Troy inwardly smirked as he felt the woman in front of her shiver with delight. He knew how to make them weak in the knees and beg for more. And at the moment, Gabriella was definitely falling under his spell. He noticed she had bitten her lip to stop herself from moaning. _Well, we gotta do something about that now, don't we?_

As Troy took his lips off Gabriella's neck and attempted to kiss her, reality crashed down on her and she gasped before wrestling out of Troy's hands and jumping away from him, surprising him. She tried to control he ragged breaths and put her cold hands on her cheeks to cool her flushed cheeks down.

Troy smirked and casually leaned against the counter where Gabriella had been seconds ago. He wasn't going to show her how disappointed he was after she began to take back control and get away from him. But he had fun while he was at it. Damn her and her willpower.

As Gabriella's breath began to go back to normal, she glared at Troy who was acting like he didn't grope her a second ago. "What the hell was that for?"

Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "What was what for?"

Gabriella stared at him incredulously. "You know what! Don't act all dumb."

"Actually Gabriella, I have no idea what you are talking about. Could you please explain it to me in detail?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. That snake! "Y-you know what. That…thing you were just doing then! " She sputtered as she made wild gestures with her hands.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." If it weren't for the smirk present on his face, she would've actually believed he was innocent.

"Oh you know! You were practically raping me over there!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"It isn't counted as rape if you enjoy it babe. And if I must recall, you were enjoying yourself quite a lot," Troy flashed her a wink.

Gabriella's jaw went slack for a minute before she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "You are unbelievable! And don't call me babe."

He grinned at her. "You didn't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"That you enjoyed it."

"What? No I didn't-" Gabriella let out a growl before stomping her foot on the floor like a four year old throwing a tantrum. "You are so annoying!"

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Did you just stomp your foot like a little kid?" Gabriella scowled at him and he grinned. "Cute."

"You know what? I'm not even going to bother talking to you, it's useless."

"Okay, what are you waiting for then?"

"Nothing, I'm leaving now." And with that, the brunette turned around and walked to the nearest door, which was next to the kitchen counter across from Troy.

Troy stifled a laugh as he watched Gabriella reach for the door. "Gabriella," he called out her name.

"What?" Gabriella snapped as she turned her head around.

"That's the closet door."

"What? Pfft… I knew that. I was just getting a thing out." Gabriella wanted to hit her head against the wall repeatedly.

Troy gave her an amused look. "Sure."

Troy and Gabriella both stood in the kitchen awkwardly with Gabriella cursing at herself for humiliating herself and Troy watching her with amusement.

"So you plan on getting that thing anytime soon?"

Gabriella scowled at Troy. "No, I changed my mind." She gave him one last glare before stalking out of the kitchen.

Troy smirked as he watched Gabriella retreat. This was just too fun.

* * *

Fail.

Her plan had been a complete fail. Gabriella scowled as she threw her towel on the floor. How could she have let him control her like that? Yeah sure it was only for like a minute. Probably one of the best minutes of her life- NO! No, she was not going to describe her time with that man whore as amazing. Just slightly amazing. Damn him!

It was just a one time thing. She wasn't going to let it happen again. No way.

She frowned as she sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room. She couldn't let him get away with this. She had to get back at him.

A mischievous smile made its way onto her face and a plan slowly began to form in her head. Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

**Phew, finally finished this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, i didn't edit it cause i just wanted to quickly upload it for y'all since i haven't uploaded in a long time. Oh and about that, i am quite sorry but i've hardly had any time for anything lately. I just started year 11 and it's been a TOTAL pain. I miss kindergarten and nap time.**

**But anyway, i just wanted to announce that i'll be on a teeny tiny writing break. Well more like i won't be able to upload for a while cause i'm not exactly the smartest writer out there and decided to spontaneously write this story without doing any planning. Yeah i know, not the smartest thing, but meh, YOLO. So i will begin planning out the rest of the chapters and then i will start writing said chapters and then i will be able to update my stories more frequently. Sounds good?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review, favourite, do whatever you like... Please? ahaha**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who HAS reviewed the story so far.**

**Love, Purplepeace :)**


	7. Awkward

**Chapter 8: Awkward**

It had been a week since I had arrived at Troy's and surprisingly, I already felt quite at home. While he and his sexual innuendos weren't around much due to more frequent basketball practices because of his upcoming playoffs, Rosetta was around quite a bit and the older woman was actually quite fun to be around. That and she made the world's best pizza.

And while I sat down at the kitchen counter and ate Rosetta's amazing pizza I thought about how sad it was that a twenty three year old would be at home alone on a Friday night eating pizza with no company. I didn't even have any cats to keep me company. I didn't know what was more sad; the fact that I didn't have anyone to hang out with, or the fact that I was so lonely and desperate that I would hang out with a cat. What do you even do when you hang out with cats anyway? Do you like meow back and forth and see who makes the best meow sounds? While I was in cat land I didn't hear the front door open so when I suddenly heard a voice right behind me I didn't think about what I did next.

"What the hell Gabriella, did you just throw your pizza at me?"

I turned around to see Troy's face covered in pizza sauce and cheese stare at me incredulously. "Um, I thought you were a burglar?"

Troy blinked. "So you thought throwing pizza at a burglar's face would help you?"

I winced. "Yes?"

Troy stared at me a moment longer before he erupted into laughter. While the sound of his husky laugh was quite nice, I couldn't help scowling at him, he didn't have to be so obvious about it.

"Wow Gabriella…" he said between laughs, "you're… really something… you know?"

"Well you don't just randomly creep up behind someone and scare the bejesus out of them!"

"No of course you don't, other wise you get pizza thrown at your face," he said as his laugher died down. "It is really _good_ pizza though," he continued, "so I can forgive you for throwing it at me." And then he licked the sauce off his lips slowly and holy cheese pizzas everywhere, he looked so good while doing so. A sudden image of him licking pizza sauce from my mouth appeared in my mind before I pushed it away. Damn him for being so attractive.

"You're home early," I commented as I tried to change the subject.

A small smirk appeared on Troy's lips as if he knew what I was trying to do but he played along anyway. "Well, I was going to tell you why." His eyes lit up in amusement? "But then you threw your pizza at my face."

Scowling, I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah, okay we get it, I threw pizza at you. Now what did you want to tell me."

Troy shook his head with his eyes glittering with laugher. "Such a mouth you have on you, Montez." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, okay. The gang and I are going to go out to a club called Fire and Ice, wanna come?"

The immediate response of 'no' was on my tongue because me, liquor and Troy was probably not a good combination, however I hadn't left the house much since I had gotten here due to settling in and I really didn't want to continue thinking about cats. And besides, the plan I had been keeping under wraps for the past few days would work really well at a club.

"I'll be ready in an hour."

Troy cocked an eyebrow, his face still lit with amusement. "This is gonna be fun Montez."

I turned around and started walking out of the kitchen before turning my head to see Troy watching me as I walked away. A smirk of my own appeared on my face. "Yes it will Bolton," I whispered as I turned around once again and made my way to my bedroom.

It was time to play. And I wasn't going to lose this time.

* * *

Half an hour later I stood in front of my bed, surrounded by clothes, staring at a selection of four outfits I frowned as I tried to think of what type of outfit would drive Troy crazy the most. _Is Troy an ass guy or a boobs guy?_ I thought as I stared at the outfits. Frustration pulled at me like a bitch and I almost kicked a pile of clothes on the floor when I saw a sharpie thrown carelessly next to them. _Sharpie_! I thought which reminded me of the perfect person to ask for advice; _Sharpay might know what I could wear!_

I rummaged through the clothes on my bed until I found my mobile and searched through my contacts for Sharpay. Surprisingly we had actually become quite close even though we didn't exactly start off as best friends. After the fourth ring she picked up, perky as usual. "Hey girlie."

I got straight to the point. "Is Troy an ass guy or a boob guy?"

"Thanks Gabriella, I'm doing great, how about you?" she replied sarcastically. "Troy is an anything with a vagina guy to answer your question."

Frustration gnawed at me once again. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why do you even want to know that?" Sharpay questioned. I opened my mouth to answer her before she spoke again. "Wait, we're going to Fire and Ice tonight, and you're coming. You want to seduce Troy, don't you?" I could practically hear the gears in her brain working to figure out my intentions.

"Well no not exactly, I-"

"You want to drive Troy crazy." She stated bluntly.

No point in denying it. "Yeah. Except it's hard to do that since Troy appreaciates anything with a hole." I muttered drily.

I could feel Sharpay smirking on the other side of the line. "Well, while I don't know if Troy prefers boobs or asses, I do know that he absolutely _loves_ the colour red. And well look at that, your skin tone goes perfectly with red."

Right there and then I wanted to kiss Sharpay. "Thank you so much Shar, you just made this a whole lot easier for me." And then I started thinking, red, red, red, what did I have that was club appropriate and red-

"Gabriella, can I ask you a question?"

"Um yeah?"

Sharpay hesitated before speaking. "Why are you so bent on doing this?"

My breath caught in my throat. Of course I would get asked this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I have to be so obvious? So then I tried acting dumb. "Why I want to do what?"

"Gabriella." Sharpay said, letting me know that she wasn't falling for my bullshit.

I sighed. "Fine. I'm doing this because it's not fair on all those girls. Troy just uses them for sex and then drops them the next day and he doesn't even have the decency to remember their names. But it's not fair, they open their selves up to him and then he just dumps them the next day. And so many girls throw themselves at him and it just encourages him to continue using them and he takes advantage of that. He needs to learn that he's not the king of the earth and he can't just get any girl he wants."

"While that sounded really inspirational and I'm totally loving the whole girl power vibe I'm getting from you, why _you_ and why are you so serious about this?"

I hesitated. "Because I knew someone who went through what so many of those girls with Troy go through. Popular guy at school made her feel special, gave her attention, slept with her, then made her feel like the world biggest idiot by pretending that she didn't exist the next day."

"So you're going to try and break Troy's heart? Gabriella while I'm on board for some of this stuff, Troy is my friend and he is a really good guy once you get know him so I'm not okay with-"

"No, I don't want to break his heart. I'm not _that_ evil."

Sharpay sighed from the end of the line, "fine, but just be careful Gabriella."

"I will thanks Shar."

"All right, I'll see you later babe."

After hanging up I looked around my room with narrowed eyes, trying to spot anything red that I could wear. When I didn't find anything a scowl took place on my face. Just when things were working out, something HAD to ruin- wait. I ran back to my closet and looked through the clothes on the hanger until I found a dress hidden among the clothes. Taking the dress out, I bit my lip and examined the silky red material.

My cousin had bought me this dress a year ago and had asked me to try it on. At first I loved it, the dress came down to the middle of my thighs and the top of front was beaded with silver gemstones across the neckline, which went across my shoulders and collarbone. And then my cousin told me to turn around and look at the back of the dress in the mirror and I squeaked. The dress was backless; I knew that at the beginning. But I didn't realise just how _low_ the back was. It was practically an inch above my backside. It was like elegance in the front and party in the back. I never wore that dress out.

So that was why it took me ten minutes to decide whether or not I should wear the dress. In the end I reluctantly decided to wear it.

"You gotta risk it to get the biscuit," I muttered under my breath as I began to put the dress on. And the biscuit sure as hell better have been a good biscuit cause I was not having a party in the back for a bad biscuit.

After applying a light amount of makeup and letting my hair loose on the side in waves, I found a pair of nude shoes, which would go perfectly with my dress. Unfortunately, they happened to be high heels. The high heels that I happened to be wearing when I accidently pushed a couple into a chocolate fountain at their engagement party, thanks to said heels. Ugh, Hispanic girl problems. I stared at the shoes with narrowed eyes, contemplating whether I should just stick to flats or risk it and was interrupted by Troy's voice calling out from down stairs.

"Gabriella! Time to go!"

Crap, crap, being a girl sucked. With a huff of annoyance I slipped the shoes on and grabbed my clutch before walking out of my room and to the stairs. While walking very slowly to the stairs I actually considered using a walking stick because the speed of my walking thanks to my heels was ridiculous. When I got to the top of the stairs and before I started walking down I started regretting both the dress and the shoes. "Gabriella, you are an idiot." I muttered to myself as I began to take the first step down while holding onto the side railing tightly.

"Why are you calling your- holy shit."

My eyes snapped up from my feet, which I totally did not trust, to Troy who stood at the bottom of the staircase with his eyes wide and mouth gaping open. I inwardly smirked at his reaction and I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, this was easier than I thought, I was on a roll-

My foot slipped off the edge of the next step as my shoe made contact with it and I screamed before my knees bucked underneath me. My other arm reached out to hold the staircase railing just as my body fell onto the step. I grunted as my backside made contact with the hard floor and I was sure that was going to leave a bruise. I was also sure that what just happened left a bigger bruise on my ego.

In an instant Troy was beside me with his hand on my shoulder. "Jesus, Brie, are you okay?"

Other than a damaged ego and bruised ass? Yeah I was peachy.

"I'm fine," I muttered as I gripped onto the railing and tried to stand up. Troy grabbed my other arm and assisted me before I looked down at my heels and gave them a quick glare. And then something registered in my mind. I looked up at Troy who was looking at me with concern. "You called me Brie," I frowned.

Troy froze, "I-it just came out."

I gave him one last puzzled look before we started walking down the rest of the steps to the bottom of the staircase. As I began to walk to the foyer Troy said he forgot his phone in his room and we agreed to meet outside in the driveway.

The warm breeze outside welcomed me as I walked down the driveway to Troy's car. It was dark and dead silent out and suddenly pictures of murderers and rapists bombarded me and I looked back to see if Troy had come out yet. A shiver ran down my spine as I turned around and took in my isolated surroundings. No one was out which was unusual, this was L.A. everyone was usually out on a Friday night. I rubbed my arms, trying to ignore my sudden bout of paranoia and continuing for Troy's car.

And then he jumped out of nowhere.

I screamed and jumped back before there was a flash of light aimed at my face. Oh god, I was right, I was going to die tonight. "I have pepper spray!" I yelled as the man began advancing on me while holding what looked like… a square gun?

My mind wasn't coherent at the time so when the man gave me a puzzled look I thought he was giving me a don't-you-dare-do-anything-or-I-will-kill-you look and I screamed again and took a step backwards before yelling for Troy.

I heard Troy running and would've let a sigh of relief escape my lips if I hadn't been frozen in fear. I heard Troy curse behind me as he came closer and he took my arm before telling me to run for the car.

I tried to run as fast as I could, really, but while freaking out because someone was trying to kill us, and wearing heels, it was kind of hard to even walk.

"Dammit Gabriella," Troy growled. "Think you could run a little faster!?"

"You try running in heels!" I snapped back at him.

We reached the car and I turned back to see the man jogging down the driveway and another squeak escaped me. Troy quickly unlocked the doors and we both practically jumped inside before he put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"Oh my god, he was trying to kill us! Troy why was he trying to kill us?! Are you like involved in some kind of mafia shit because if you are I swear to God I will kick your-" I hadn't noticed that he had stopped the car but I did notice when his lips were suddenly on mine.

My eyes widened as Troy's lips moved against mine and damn, he was a good kisser. If he hadn't pulled away that instant, I would've kissed him back. But then I snapped back to reality where I was _not _suppose to do anything that involved hands and mouths and other body parts with Troy Bolton.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You wouldn't stop talking to I had to shut your mouth somehow." Troy shrugged.

"Well of course I was talking, we almost got killed! And you couldn't have used another way to shut me up?!"

"Gabriella, that man wasn't trying to kill us."

"Seriously, Troy, you need to learn that-"

What.

Troy rose an eyebrow at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was looking at me in what? Amusement? "What do you mean he wasn't trying to kill us?! He just jumped at us with a gun!"

And then for the second time that day Troy started laughing at me. And he wouldn't stop. I almost took my shoe off to throw at him before his next words made me want to bury myself under ground.

"Gabriella, he was paparazzo."

What. No. No. No.

I closed my eyes, hoping that this was some bad dream and I would wake up and not have humiliated myself like this. I peeled an eye open and glanced at Troy who was watching me with amusement.

And then I thought of the man and how he stared at me with a puzzling expression, not bloody murder, and how the 'gun' he was holding was a square and could not be a gun and was most likely to be his camera.

Of course Troy would be followed around by paparazzi. He was a famous basketball player and one of the sexiest men in Ameica.

I cleared my throat. "Can we pretend that this never happened?"

Troy chuckled. "I don't think I'm ever going to be bored with you around, Gabriella."

I scowled as I crossed my arms across my chest and Troy began driving again, a smile on his face.

* * *

I heard the music the second I stepped out of the car and in front of Fire and Ice. The valet who had opened the door for me took Troy's keys as Troy stepped out of the car, leaving Troy and me to stare at the club in front of us.

We walked to the entrance where a bouncer greeted Troy. To the side, I saw a long line of people, hoping to get into what was considered one of the hottest clubs in L.A. and I even saw a few glares directed at me.

"Who's your lady friend Troy?"

My head snapped back to the bouncer talking to Troy who gave me a smile.

"Blue, this is Gabriella, a friend of mine. Gabriella, this is Blue."

"Hi," I greeted the ginormous guy as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he gave Troy a cheeky smile, "she's a pretty one, isn't she."

"Yeah," Troy said, glancing at me with a smile. "She is."

My heart skipped a beat at the genuine compliment.

Shit.

* * *

When we stepped inside the club I understood why Fire and Ice was considered one of the hottest clubs in L.A. Music vibrated throughout the club, loud and clear, bouncing off the walls and drumming our ears and people were everywhere. On the dance floor people were all over each other, grinding, kissing, touching in a dangerous and sultry dance. And I could've sworn the person police were escorting outside, like a meter away from me was Amanda Bynes.

Up above, cages hung from the ceiling and contained exotic dancers dressed in red and blue, which I was guessing, represented the elements of fire and ice.

"Instead of checking out the dancers, help me find the gang!" Even when Troy yelled right next to me, it was hard to hear due to the loud music.

"I wasn't checking out dancers!"

Troy raised an eyebrow at me.

Just as I was about to retort, I felt someone grab my arm from the side and judging by the sound of the growl Troy made, he saw it too. Just as Troy opened his mouth to tell the guy holding my arm to get lost, an afro popped up from the side.

"Chad!" I exclaimed before hugging the person the arm belonged to.

"Hey Gabs, Troy, we got a place upstairs where it's a bit more quiet. And Gabriella, Sharpay said she wanted to see you by the bar."

Chad lead us upstairs to a seating area with plush white couches next to a railing that over looked the pit of people dancing below. Just as Sharpay saw me, a smirk made it's way on to her face and she motioned towards the bar a few meters away from the gang's seating area. Troy gave us a quizzical glance as we met up at the bar.

"So you found something," Sharpay smirked. "It's quite nice and elegant." _Wait till you see the back_ I thought. "Turn around."

I sighed before complying, and heard Sharpay whistle. "Damn, that explains why Troy has been staring at your back."

"Whoa, he has?"

Sharpay laughed, "mhm, infact, he's looking right now. Little perve can't take his eyes off you-no don't look!" I pouted. I really wanted to turn to see if he really was looking, but the feeling of his eyes drilling holes into my back was probably an indication.

* * *

I gasped as my body moved with the rhythm. This was intoxicating. I threw my head back as sweat trickled down my neck. Our breaths came out ragged. The body behind me continued to thrust into me and I knew it was time.

Time to go because I did not enjoy random guys dry humping me from behind whilst I tried to dance with my friends.

"Shar!" I yelled to my friend who was dancing in front of me.

Sharpay looked up at me and gave me a questioning look. I pointed upstairs, signalling that I was going to go up to the bar and she nodded at me. As I took a step to the side to leave the pit of dancers, the guy behind me reached out and gripped my hip. I scowled as I looked back at him and was about to do some major damage to his southern region when he suddenly let go. I frowned and looked back to Sharpay and saw the threatening look she gave the guy behind me and smiled at her in thanks before she winked back.

My legs felt like jelly from all the dancing and my body felt light and tingly from all the energy rushing through my veins. As I walked up the stairs to the second floor, I spotted Troy talking to waitress at our seating area. The waitress put her hand on his chest and laughed at something he said and I scowled. As if he knew what my reaction would be to his interaction with the other woman, Troy's blue eyes were suddenly on mine and I frowned at the tingles running throughout my body in response to his intense gaze. The dancing had obviously gotten to me. I needed a drink.

Tearing my gaze away from Troy's, I beelined towards the bar and ordered a drink and tried to ignore the holes I felt being drilled into my head by a certain blue eyed man.

The bartender brought me my drink and rose an eyebrow. I frowned at him. Why was he looking at me like that? He let an exasperated sigh escape his lips before telling me, "payment."

My eyes widened. Oh crap, I forgot my purse. "I'm sorry, I forgot my purse. But I can go downstairs and ask my friend-"

"No money, no drink, sweets."

Just as I saw about to leave the bar a hand brought a fifty dollar bill into view. "She's on me."

I glanced at the guy next to me, surprised at his kindness. The bartender took the money before starting on the drink the man next to me ordered.

"Uh, thanks for saving me back there, I'll give you the money back when my friend comes back up."

"Don't worry about it," the man said. "Pretty girl like you would have guys fighting each other to be the first to get you a drink."

Oh, so he was a smooth talker was he. And then, I knew, this was the perfect opportunity for my plan. I glanced back to see Troy still talking to the waitress. He would look around eventually, and he would see me with another man and it would drive me because that's how men are. They want what they can't have and they want what belongs to another man even more. I inwardly slapped myself. I was talking about myself as if I was some kind of possession. "Really? Because I don't see many guys fighting over me."

"Give them a break, they gotta work up the courage to buy a drink for such a beautiful woman."

I couldn't help the un lady like snort that escaped me. I took a sip of my drink and saw the man give me a dimpled smile.

"So what would the name of the beautiful woman in red be?" This guy just didn't stop with the smooth talk, did he?

"Gabriella," I said before I _really_ looked at him. His black t-shirt fit well on his obviously muscled chest and his smooth, strong jaw gave way to full lips and a bent nose. Probably from a fight. But he still made it look sexy. His blonde hair was just begging me to run my hands through it to see if it really was as soft as it looked and then came his eyes. His eyes were bright blue and a feeling of familiarity nagged at the back of my mind. Those eyes, they reminded me of-

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Troy standing behind me, his eyes hard.

Well look at that, he was already jealous. "I'm having a drink. What's it to you?"

But he wasn't looking at me. I frowned and turned to see his gaze directed at the man who bought my drink. I turned my gaze back to Troy who was glaring daggers at the man who seemed rather calm for someone who if looks could kill, would be dead. Okay this was just weird.

Troy, "I hissed," as I nudged him with my elbow. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," came his stony reply.

"I'm having a drink with err," I turned to the man who bought my drink with a sheepish grin; I didn't even know his name, thanks to Troy's sudden bout of PMS.

"Mark."

My eyes widened. It wasn't the man who said the name, it was Troy, and by the looks of it, he was right. I glanced between both men who looked like they were stuck in some kind of gazing competition. "I'm sorry, am I missing something here? Do you two know each other?"

Mark turned his friendly gaze to me, "Gabriella, I see you know my brother."

What. Well this is awkward. And there goes the plan.

"I'm sorry what, your brother?" I turned my head to look at a stony looking Troy. "You have a brother? You never told me."

"It never came up," Troy said curtly. "Gabriella, it's late, let's go."

I was about to protest but the look Troy gave me indicated that it probably was not a good time for arguing with him. "Well, it was nice meeting you.. Mark."

Mark gave me a dimpled smile, and the two different demeanours between the brothers was really creeping me out. "You too Gabriella, I hope to see you around. Troy."

Troy ignored his brother and dragged me to Chad and told him that we were leaving. Chad gave me a confused look and I would've explained if Mr. PMS didn't have a stick up his ass and would let me stop for a second.

In the car on the way home I tried asking Troy what was going on but he kept his steely expression and told me to leave it. It was weird seeing Troy, who was usually making some kind of playful or flirty comment, act so rigid.

When we got home he muttered a quick goodbye and straight away went to his room. No 'Gabriella are you sure you won't get nightmares and don't want to sleep in my bed?' comments. And what was scaring me was the fact that I was actually kind of starting to miss his stupid comments. I shook my head, tonights events must have gotten to me.

A sigh escaped my lips as I took off my shoes and headed to bed.

* * *

Morning came and I felt rather chipper after the events of last night. As I walked into the kitchen I began to mentally make a list of things I needed to do before I started work on Monday. At the thought of work a buzz of excitement ran through me. Gabriella Montez, head editor of fashion, in Vogue, who would have thought.

I began preparing breakfast and leaned against the counter as I waited for the water in the kettle to boil. As I waited, I glanced around the kitchen to see if I could busy myself with anything and spotted a magazine on the Island before me. The second I saw the front cover page of the magazine, I felt dread pull at every ounce of my skin, weighing me down and causing me to slide down until I was sitting on the floor while staring at the magazine.

It was me. I was on the front page. More specifically a photo of me screaming from last night right next to another photo of Troy kissing me in the car. That freaking paparazzi dude. And to make things better the photos took up the WHOLE cover page. Couldn't they gave put up Amanda Byne's new nipple piercing or something like that instead? I frowned as I read the title of the article. 'Bolton's new beau threatens civillians with pepper spray'. A sound of frustration escaped my lips as I hit my head backwards and then I winced because I hit my head against the counter behind me pretty hard.

Kill me now.

* * *

**(As you guys can see, I have kind of changed my writing style and am now writing the story in first point of view. In the future, I will probably rewrite the first few chapters to be the same.)**

**Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm still alive, and I think the extra length of this chapter kinda made up for my terrible updating skills. Maybe, hopefully? Ahah**

**I'll be blunt though, this is my final year in high school so updates this year will not be frequent as I don't think I'll have much free time between studying my ass off and taking breaks from school, however don't give up on me yet, I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere :)**

**Also, would anyone like to read this chapter in Troy's point of view? Because I'd like to write about what he thought when he saw Gabriella in that dress ;) hehe**

**If you guys liked it please review, favourite, follow or whatever and I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
